At Night
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: New chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories. That's why I like this site, most of the people are nice and support a guy who just wants to write. On the adult fanfiction site, some people have been very rude to me. They don't just critizise, which I can handle, they attack me personally, spread rumors about me, and generally act like total jerks. But not here. Thanks again for giving this man a home for his creative impulses.

At Night by Hrtofdrkns

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

Silently, I make my way down the hall. It's not exactly a life or death situation, but I'd rather he not know I do this. I slowly open the door, careful not to make a sound. A few minutes pass before my eyes adjust to the darkness. Now I see him. Slowly, I make my way to the sleeping form. I freeze when a floorboard creaks, expecting him to wake up. Several minutes pass before I am confident enough to start moving again. Finally reaching my destination, I sit down.

Conan's just so adorable, even moreso when he sleeps. I often do this, sneak in to his room at night, just to watch him sleep and marvel at this wonderful little presence in my life. He shifts, kicking his covers off. I smile and tuck him in again. I never really noticed until now how small he is. But I like him that way. I like being able to hold him in my arms and cuddle him. He's like a little angel sent from heaven just for me. One to help me deal with my pain over Shinichi's absence.

No, Conan and I are more then that. This isn't a one-sided deal. I help Conan as much as I can with his problems too. And Conan does have problems. I've felt it. I'm not psychic or anything, but I've sensed a saddness behind those blue eyes of his. It's a saddness that no one, expecially a child, should have too feel. I don't want to think about what may have caused it, and I won't pry. He can tell me what it is when he's ready. Until then I'll be here, giving him warmth and love. I'll be here when he has a nightmare, when he's feeling scared or upset or alone. Whenever he needs his nee-chan.

Before Conan I didn't know I could feel this way about someone. It's the pride I feel every time he brings home his report cards (straight A's, of course). It's the joy I felt when I saw Ayumi kiss him. It's the anger I feel whenever dad bops Conan on the head. It's the special happiness I feel when he calls me his Ran nee-chan.

The sun is coming up. Soon both of us will need to get ready for school. Before I leave for my room, I bury my nose in his hair for a little bit. It smells of Conan and shampoo. Part of me hopes his parents never come to get him. I know it's selfish to think that, and unfair to Conan, but I can't help it. I love my little brother.

My precious little Conan. Your nee-chan loves you. And she always will.


	2. A Father's Pride

Sorry if this contradicts cannon.

A Father's Pride by Hrtofdrkns2

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

As I come back to bed from the bathroom, I see you on the couch. You're sitting up with Conan in your lap, both asleep. He's curled up against your chest without a care in the world.

You're so good to him. Anyone who didn't know would think he was your little brother. Hell, he may as well be your son.

You're a better parent to him then I was to you.

I remember the day you were born. You were so tiny back then. Your mother and I hadn't planned on children. Damnit we were practically kids ourselves. But that first time I held you, I thought that things could work out.

Mabey if I'd tried harder. Mabey if I'd held my temper in check. Mabey I could've spared you from crying yourself to sleep to the sound of angry voices screaming at each other night after night. But we're selfish, your mother and I. We each have to be right every time and damn the consequences. I don't think either of us even gave a thought to how it affected you.

The day Eri left you were crying, holding onto her leg and begging her not to go. Mabey if I'd said something then I could've stopped her, but I'm too proud, too stubborn to admit when I'm wrong.

Things got worse after that. I'm not the most responsible man in the world and completely unfit to raise a child. Luckily, you grew up great without needing my help. You're strong. You've always been the strongest person I know. And the kindest. Despite everything, you never left me. Somehow, even as a little girl, you knew that it would kill me to lose you.

My best memory, besides the day you were born, was that time I taught you to ice skate. You were five, I think. You were so scared as I laced up your skates you almost cried. It took me awhile to convince you it was okay. I held your hand the first few laps, but you learned quickly. When I let go and you skated by yourself, I knew that everything I'd been through was worth it to have you with me there.

I know I don't say this enough, but I love you Ran. Any man would be proud to have you as a daughter. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, about the only thing I have to be proud of. I know I can never be the kind of father you deserve. You deserve someone responsible. Someone who isn't out drinking all night. Someone who doesn't chase skirts. But still you stand beside me, the devoted daughter.

I hope that when you have children of your own you won't turn into me. I hope that you can do the things I was too drunk or lazy to do. I hope you can say the things I'm too afraid too say.

You're my gift to the world.

I love you Ran.

**Author's Note: I think the next chapter will be Prof. Agasa and Ai.**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains things that some people might not be confortable with.

I look into the lab to find you slumped over your computer again. You really do push yourself too hard. I carefully gather you in my arms and you cuddle against my chest, unconsiously seeking warmth.

Sometimes I worry about you. Even with all thats happened Shinichi still finds some joy in his life. But not you. Your work is your life. I sit down in my chair with you in my lap. You would be angry with me if you knew I do this, you hate so much this tiny body of yours. But, well, you're just too damn cute.

I always meant to get married, to have children. But I just kept putting it off. That's the folly of youth, you think you have forever to do the things you want to do. Before I knew it I was an old man. But at least I have moments like this. Moments when you're asleep and I can hold you in my arms.

I was very happy when you first came to live with me. Finally I had someone to talk to who would understand what I was talking about. Shinichi is a nice boy, but he has almost no understanding of technology.

But soon, my feelings had gone beyond that. I know I shouldn't feel this way. For god's sake even in your real body I'm old enough to be your grandfather. But I can't help how I feel.

I love you. I know it can never be, but I can still imagine.

I swear to you, I'll protect you. From the organization and from yourself.

You shift in my arms, turning so that your sleeping face is looking up at me. Even as a child you're beautiful.

I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

You're even more beautiful when you're asleep, if that's even possible. You're smiling, maybe having a good dream? I hope it is one.

It kills me to hurt you like this. I hate to see you cry, especially over me.

But there is a way I can make you happy in this body. I'll be your brother, if you want it that way. If you really like being nee-chan, I'll be your little brother. I'll let you hug me and fuss over me and be proud of me when I bring home my report cards. I'll try on outfits I hate because you think they're cute and I'll let you show me off in them to your friends. I'll even try to be nice to Kogoro and Sonoko.

And when you cry at night I'll do what I can to comfort you. I'll let you squeeze the life out of me like a stuffed animal, should it be necessary.

You open your eyes and are surprised at first to see me, but you quickly relax. It's only your little brother, your Conan-kun.

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here? You should be asleep by now."

"I...I had a scary dream." I lie. You smile softly and sit up, pulling me into bed with you.

"Alright, you can sleep with me tonight." I nod and yawn as you cuddle me to your body. Your warmth and scent relax me and make me tried. I force myself to stay awake for a few minutes after you're back to sleep, just so I can study your sleeping face.

This is the way we are. I need you and you need me.

I love you so much.

My nee-chan.

My Ran.


End file.
